Guild rank structure
GM: Guild Master Officer Raider: Officer Raider. This toon is an officer and is Progression. Raider: This toon is Progression raiding member. Officer: Junior Officer or Officer's alts; Non Progression Member: Member – Any guild member that is typically not involved in Progression Raiding. Probation: Probation - roughly 2-4 weeks on probation Progression means you are in the Progression Raid group. This is determined by the Officers in the progression group and is not strictly point based. GearScore will still be recorded and maintained. All progression characters are required to make sure their GearScore stays relatively up to date (it only takes 10 seconds!) Gearscore is Recorded in the regular character Notes. This is done so that officers can roughly digress any character's relative gear status, at a glance. Along with the Gearscore, will be reflected the role(s) that the character fills. *H for Healers *T for Tanks *D for DPS Examples: *180D = Dps character, 18000 Gearscore. *156T = Tank character, 15600 Gearscore. *172H 144D = Healer mainspec, 17200 Gearscore; Dps offspec, 14400 Gearscore. We no longer do dps dummy-testing. Raid performance is what counts. The gear score recording should still be done by spec (as indicated above). These atrbitrary numbers are not, however, what determines whether the toon is Progression Ready. There is the occasional player with a mediocre gear score, who is still awesome and the same with players that have a great gear score but can’t raid well. In essence, raid leaders and Officers will subjectively review a member's performance in a live environment. These environments can vary; From 5man heroic dungeons, to LFR, or an actual normal raid. These tests can even occur within progression raids themselves. These evaluations will not be done in secret. The candidate will be fully aware of the assessment being done. Should a candidate wish time to prepare for such an evaluation, the Raid Leader and any other Senior/Raid Officers should be notified. A tentative arrangement will be made for such evaluation to occur. While it is hard to quanitfy the criteria of such tests, a few guidelines can be given to make the best use of your upcoming evaluation. *Do not be late for your own evaluation. Progression members are required to be punctual (barring extreme circumstances) *Come packed! Make sure that you have your flasks, potions, poisons, reagents, or any such materials on hand, and ready to go. *Arrive complete. Do not show up for your evaluation with half-enchanted/gemmed gear, macros not working, bars in disorder, or any such things. Make sure you are FULLY functional. The biggest downfall here will be having inactive profession bonusses. *Know your Stuff. Know the dungeon, raid, boss, or event you will be thrown into. Do not arrive and not know which mobs can/cannot be CC'd. Know what your skills and talents do, in DETAIL! Don't just know that something should be done, know WHY IT SHOULD BE DONE! *Know your stuff EVEN BETTER. Do not ever assume that watching one video is ever enough. Multiple strategies, multiple contingencies, multiple uses for the same ability... *Don't be cocky, don't smacktalk, don't talk back. Be curteous. Follow orders. Maybe we want you to do something that we know for a fact is impossible. State your opinion simply and without attitude; But follow the orders given, regardless of the order or situation. We might just have our reasons... A member who is evaluated, upon his own request, for Raid readyness, will not be kicked should he/she fail. We encourage such members to consult with the Raiders and Raid Officers to find out where they could improve, and how this can be done. Many of our members know of excellent excercises you can do to hone your abilities. Never be affraid to ask. That's what the Officers are for. Officers carry with them the weight of admistering the Guild, it's policies, and ultimately - it's soul. Officers should take care not to be too hefty on the hammer, but also not too placid. Officers should at all times intervene in disruptive disputes in a neutral manner. DO NOT attempt to diffuse a situation by picking who is right or wrong. Favoritism is not good for anyone! Category:Rank Category:Structure